


Love Ridden

by kitkatbyte, kitzeproductions



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatbyte/pseuds/kitkatbyte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: Justin's POV of the season 5 breakup. I really wanted to make sense of it.Seasons: 2-5Artist: Fiona AppleVidder: WendyOriginally released in 2006.





	Love Ridden

**Author's Note:**

> This time, Justin has already been through leaving Brian before. He knows how it's going to feel when they are not together anymore. He's ready to be ok with that, because he's convinced that if Brian is still doing the same things after all of this time, he is never going to change.
> 
> By the way, you are meant to ignore the actual end of the series. This Justin POV has no knowledge of the future. Just savor the sweet pain. :D


End file.
